


Summer Memories

by PaleNoFace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexual Mabel Pines, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Chatting & Messaging, Demisexual Bill Cipher, Fangirl Mabel Pines, Gen, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Hunter Dipper Pines, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, What Is Happening Anymore, like very slow, monster hunter bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: The Pines Twins are back to Gravity Falls for another summer. There are things to do, the Mystery Shack to run, long-distance relationships to resume, stuff to discover and the Apocalypse to stop. Nothing bad could happen, right ? Right ?ORThe Chat Group fic no one asked about. Absolutely no one./DISCONTINUED/





	1. Packing The Pig And Other Nerderies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mablecake : Mable  
> dipdipimasheep : Dipper  
> captainfez : Stan  
> billuminati : Bill  
> deusinmachina : Ford  
> chokeonmyaxe : Wendy  
> soosthemoose : Soos  
> candycrash : Candy  
> grendinator : Grenda  
> devilinprada : Pacifica  
> Russian translation can be found here : https://ficbook.net/readfic/6419734

_> **mablecake** added **dipdipimasheep** , **captainfez** , **deusinmachina** , **chokeonmyaxe** , **soosthemoose** , **candycrash** , **grendinator** , **devilinprada** and **billuminati** to **GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017**_

**mablecake** : GUESS WHO JUST FINISHED SCHOOL AND PACKED WADDLES FOR THE LONG TRIP

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : you what now

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : you heard her

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : she packed the pig

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : no no not that

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : i meant how comes you finished school already

 

 **mablecake** : because we had our tests earlier than u :p

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : don't :p me

 

 **captainfez** : Are you kids coming this week or the next one ?

 

 **mablecake** : hey grunkle stan ! we come next week so you have plenty of time to clean whatever you don't want us to see

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : hey grunkle stan will you need me at the shop this year too

 

 **captainfez** : Yes, since Wendy will be studying

 

 **captainfez** : Tourists are more numerous every year

 

 **captainfez** : And more stupid too

 

 **captainfez** : By the way Mabel, sweetie, would you help me with some of my new attractions ?

 

 **mablecake** : does it involve glitter

 

 **captainfez** : Probably

 

 **mablecake** : I'M IN

 

 **soosthemoose** : hello guys ! what time does the bus arrive ? i can pick you up if you want

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : at 3 pm

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : that would be nice, thanks soos

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : what is everyone up too ?

 

 **mablecake** : packing

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : mabs i know i'm right next to you

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : i was talking to the rest of the gc

 

 **mablecake** : oh

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : studying, calculus is hARD

 

 **soosthemoose** : i'm chatting with melody

 

 **soosthemoose** : she says hi

 

 **mablecake** : SAY HER HI TOO

 

 **captainfez** : I'm making inventory, Ford is in the basement

 

 **candycrash** : HI

 

 **candycrash** : GRENDA AND I ARE AT THE MALL

 

 **candycrash** : HOW R Y'ALL DOING

 

 **candycrash** : srry capslock on

 

 **mablecake** : GIRL YOU HER AND ME HAVE TO TALK ABOUT SERIOUS SHIT

 

 **candycrash** : I KnOW

 

 **captainfez** : Language

 

 **billuminati** : wtf is happening here

 

 **billuminati** : hi

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : hey bill :)

 

 **billuminati** : :)

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : :)

 

 **captainfez** : I'm sick of you two already

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : hey !

 

 **billuminati** : as soon as you're here we're going out hunting

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : found new cryptids ?

 

 **billuminati** : oh, you have no idea

 

 **mablecake** : is it just me or bill made a sexual joke

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : mABEL

 

 **billuminati** : hi shooting star, how has been school

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : what the fuck is happening anymore

 

 **captainfez** : Language Wendy

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : excuse me ?

 

 **soosthemoose** : hey i just noticed that pacifica is in the group chat too ! hi pacifica !

 

 **devilinprada** : How do I kick myself out of this thing ?

 

 **mablecake** : YOU DON'T

 

 **mablecake** : [maniacal laugh in the distance]

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : just so you know, she really had a maniacal laugh while typing this

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : unfortunately she wasn't that much in the distance

 

 

_> **mablecake** added **candycrash** , **grendinator** , **devilinprada** and **chokeonmyaxe** in **Gals Squad**_

 

 **devilinprada** : I may repeat myself, but why am I even here ?

 

 **mablecake** : because i made the gc and i wanted you in it

 

 **mablecake** : now shush, we have more interesting to talk about

 

 **candycrash** : LIKE HAMILTON ?

 

 **mablecake** : LIKE HAMILTON

 

 **devilinprada** : What's wrong with him ? Wasn't he dead ?

 

 **mablecake** : that's not the point pacifica

 

 **devilinprada** : [loud sigh] Just kill me and get it over with.

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : i heard hamilton, did someone summoned me

 

 **mablecake** : hamiltrash family from all horizons you're welcome

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : cool

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : i needed a break from calculus anyway

 

 **mablecake** : candy where is grenda

 

 **mablecake** : we need her here

 

 **candycrash** : she's eating but i'm reading her everything

 

 **candycrash** : don't worry

 

 **candycrash** : and she says that someone has to protect laurens

 

 **mablecake** : hkegbjvskzjijfanadhdjokgkdghhhhhhhhhh

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : wow Mood

 

 **devilinprada** : You DO realize they all are dead people, right ?

 

 **mablecake** : ThAt'S nOt ThE pOiNt PaCiFiCa

 

 **mablecake** : did you even listened to the musical

 

 **devilinprada** : The what now ?

 

 **mablecake** : you gotta be kidding me.

 

 **chokeonmyaxe** : eXCUSE ME

 

 **candycrash** : i'm actually hurt rn

 

 **devilinprada** : Okay now I'm feeling attacked, goodbye.

 

_> **devilinprada** left the group_

 

_> **mablecake** added **devilinprada** to the group_

 

 **mablecake** : oh no you don't

 

 **mablecake** : we have your education to make dear friend

 

 **devilinprada** : I'm not even your friend what the heck.

 

_**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**_

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : so

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : cryptids ?

 

 **billuminati** : mostly dead people

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : wha

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : oh right

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : the graveyard

 

 **billuminati** : yes

 

 **billuminati** : plus some interesting things i found about the Apocalypse you might want to look at

 

 **billuminati** : and a few rumors about a mysterious, abandonned cabin in the woods

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : wow that's a lot to do in three months

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : will we even have time for other stuff

 

 **billuminati** : depends on what you intend by "other stuff"

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : you know, classic teenager stuff

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : movies, sleepovers, dates, etc ?

 

 **billuminati** : ...oh

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : yeah

 

 **billuminati** : I MEAN yes totally

 

 **billuminati** : it's not like we /have to/ find who are those ghosts

 

 **billuminati** : and the cabin won't fly away anyway, right

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : okay good

 

 **billuminati** : how long until you're here ?

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : eight days, four hours and thirty-six minutes

 

 **billuminati** : did you just

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : I MISS YOU OKAY

 

 **billuminati** : i can see that

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : DON'T JUDGE ME

 

 **billuminati** : me ? never :p

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : i can feel your judgement burning me

 

 **billuminati** : i dunno what you're talking abt

 

 **billuminati** : anywayyyyyy

 

 **billuminati** : let's make a deal, shall we ?

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : i'm always nevous when you say that

 

 **billuminati** : aw c'mon

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : depends

 

 **billuminati** : first night, sleepover at my place, we can make up for those nine long months without seeing each other ?

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : that's the kind of deal i actually like

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : i'm in

 

 **billuminati** : [distant groan] thANK GOD

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : bill ?

 

 **billuminati** : pine tree ?

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : ily

 

 **billuminati** : AGHKJVTBJKLFJCDJ

 

 **billuminati** : YTOU CZANT DO YTHAT

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : :p

 

 **billuminati** : szeriously warnb a mazn nbext rtim e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets flustered so easily it's ridiculous


	2. Small Talk In The Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup nerds here's another chapter

_> **captainfez** added **mablecake** , **dipdipimasheep** , **deusinmachina** and **soosthemoose** to **Mystery Shack Staff**_

**mablecake** : am i staff now ?  
**captainfez** : That's called family business Mabel  
**soosthemoose** : am i family then ?  
**captainfez** : You are staff member  
**mablecake** : ... of the family business :p  
**soosthemoose** : yeah !

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

**mablecake** : brobro  
**dipdipimasheep** : yes  
**mablecake** : countdown please  
**dipdipimasheep** : SEVEN DAYS TWENTY-TWO HOURS AND FOURTY ONE MINUTES  
**dipdipimasheep** : shit  
**captainfez** : Language  
**dipdipimasheep** : sorry  
**mablecake** : i love having a clock hanging around  
**billuminati** : i misread shooting star's text and i was so confused for a moment  
**dipdipimasheep** : ARGHIAHJDAGFDHSFCDHVJL  
**mablecake** : so he IS making sexual jokes  
**mablecake** : i KNEW it  
**captainfez** : Cipher could you not  
**captainfez** : Not so early in the morning  
**billuminati** : shush old man, it's not even time to go to sleep  
**captainfez** : It's 4:19 why are you still awake ?  
**billuminati** : /some of us/ work at night  
**captainfez** : And /some of you/ (I'm looking at you twins rascals) should be in bed or at least do something productive  
**mablecake** : excuse, i'm still packing  
**dipdipimasheep** : i have an excuse, i want to sleep but mabel doesn't let me  
**mablecake** : we live together, we suffer together  
**dipdipimasheep** : i'm the one suffering, you're having the night of your life  
**dipdipimasheep** : why do you need so much wool anyway  
**mablecake** : because waddles is a full-grown pig  
**mablecake** : he needs bigger sweatshirts  
**dipdipimasheep** : please let me sleep :(  
**billuminati** : pls let him sleep :(  
**captainfez** : Mabel let your brother sleep  
**captainfez** : I need him in good shape this summer  
**billuminati** : yeah me too [coughs]  
**dipdipimasheep** : actually,  
**captainfez** : No  
**billuminati** : dipper go to sleep  
**dipdipimasheep** : sir yessir  
**captainfez** : Sometimes I wonder why I still bother  
**mablecake** : so what do you think  
**mablecake** : green and pink or purple and gold ?  
**captainfez** : Mabel, go to sleep

_**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**_

**dipdipimasheep** : i watched a documentary abt the bigfoot  
**billuminati** : oh no  
**billuminati** : we agreed that it was scientifically IMPOSSIBLE that the bigfoot was real  
**dipdipimasheep** : YES BUT  
**billuminati** : SCIENCE, pine tree  
**dipdipimasheep** : just imagine  
**billuminati** : SCIENCE  
**dipdipimasheep** : LISTEN TO MEH  
**dipdipimasheep** : what if it was all real  
**dipdipimasheep** : like you do realize we've seen some stranger things in gravity falls, right  
**dipdipimasheep** : bigfoot shouldn't be that hard to believe into  
**billuminati** : i started singing the ST theme in the middle of your sentence  
**billuminati** : also no i can't hear you over how cool this show is  
**dipdipimasheep** : D:  
**billuminati** : no  
**dipdipimasheep** : but,  
**billuminati** : nO  
**dipdipimasheep** : Q^Q  
**billuminati** : go to sleep pine tree

_**Gals Squad** _

**devilinprada** : So I listened to a big part of Hamilton.  
**mablecake** : !!!  
**devilinprada** : I have question though.  
**mablecake** : ASK MY FELLOW FANGIRL  
**devilinprada** : In "Aaron Burr Sir", why does Mulligan say "Lock up your daughters and horses" ? He doesn't actually plan to bang a horse, does he ?  
**mablecake** : "bang a horse"  
**chokeonmyaxe** : that wasn't what i expected to find when i first opened the gc  
**chokeonmyaxe** : also, no  
**chokeonmyaxe** : ...god i hope not  
**chokeonmyaxe** : shit now i'm confused  
**mablecake** : i can't get over the "bang a horse" omg  
> _ **mablecake** changed **Gals Squad** into **Bang A Horse**_  
**devilinprada** : No.  
**chokeonmyaxe** : I LOVE IT  
**mablecake** : OKAY TOM SKA CALM DOWN  
**devilinprada** : I won't even ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetHimSleep2k17


	3. Awkward Situation And Uncomfortable Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't sleep, and Dipper is internally dying at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiiiii just got back from vacation, have some awkward Dipper and happy-go-lucky Mabel !

_****_

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** I'M SO CONFUSED

****

**dipdipimasheep :** oh god what now

****

**billuminati :** what happened

****

**mablecake :** /me/ 8D

****

**dipdipimasheep :** okay nOpE not dealing with that right now, good luck wendy, i'm going to bed

****

**mablecake :** you, mister, are no fun

****

**dipdipimasheep :** and proud of it

****

**billuminati :** i, for once, don't wanna know

****

**mablecake :** istg dipper is starting to rub off on you bill

****

**mablecake :** that's bad news

****

**dipdipimasheep :** that's old news

****

**billuminati :** that's old news

****

**billuminati :** ...oh well, looks like sync mode is on

****

**dipdipimasheep :** aaaaaand this is where i stop everything and put my brain in a box, good night everyone

****

**billuminati :** good night pine tree

****

**billuminati :** you okay over there red

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** I'M. SO. FUCKING. CONFUSED.

****

**billuminati :** ...wanna talk about it

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAH no

****

**mablecake :** hey wendy

****

**mablecake :** LONG LIVE MULLIGAN

****

**billuminati :** that's it i'm out g'night

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** the man is dead let him go

****

**mablecake :** did you just

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** ...maybe

****

**mablecake :** musical nerd

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** looks who's typing

****

**mablecake :** i'm shooked

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** aaaaaand it's time for me to go, i refuse to enter meme land at five in the morning, time to sleep

****

**mablecake :** you guys are weak

****

 

****

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

****

**dipdipimasheep :** my sleep-deprived ass would like to point out that there will probably be a storm the day we come home

****

**dipdipimasheep :** so don't forget your umbrellas

****

**dipdipimasheep :** just saying

****

**mablecake :** remember kids, protect yourselves

****

**dipdipimasheep :** ...i won't react

****

**billuminati :** i will then

****

**billuminati :** [inhales]

****

**billuminati :** BOI.

****

**billuminati :** anyway, good morning

****

**captainfez :** Did you guys got any sleep last night ?

****

**dipdipimasheep :** ahahahahAHAHAHAHAH

****

**billuminati :** a few hours

****

**mablecake :** nope

****

**captainfez :** Why are you doing this to yourselves

****

**dipdipimasheep :** it's called anxiety and insomnia grunkle stan

****

**billuminati :** mostly insomnia

****

**mablecake :** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

****

**devilinprada :** I

****

**devilinprada :** Have to admit that I lost a few hours in favor of listening to an ENTIRE MUSICAL.

****

**devilinprada :** Thanks to a certain SOMEONE.

****

**mablecake :** you're very welcome

****

**mablecake :** brobro mom is calling you from downstairs

****

**dipdipimasheep :** omw

****

**billuminati :** why are you texting if you're in the same house

****

**mablecake :** coz the pig is sleeping and i don't want to wake him

****

**mablecake :** he's grumpy in the morning

****

**captainfez :** Believe me, you don't want to trouble the monster's sleep

****

**billuminati :** ...i very much do tho

****

**devilinprada :** I'd like to point out that half of the group chat is sleeping, and I very seriously wonder why the other half doesn't.

****

**mablecake :** there are so many things to do and not enough hours in one day

****

**devilinprada :** True.

****

**devilinprada :** Also, I'm with Bill on this one.

****

**devilinprada :** Your "pet" can't be that agressive. It's a massive chunk of bacon standing on two pairs of sausages.

****

**billuminati :** urgh i'm hungry now

****

**captainfez :** I knew I had something to do today

****

**billuminati :** what, to eat

****

**captainfez :** No

****

**captainfez :** To buy food

****

**billuminati :** great, now i'm STARVING

****

**devilinprada :** Drama queen.

****

**billuminati :** do you really wanna play, northwest

****

**devilinprada :** Bring it on, Cipher.

****

**mablecake :** guys

****

**mablecake :** guys

****

_> **mablecake** shared **(1) video**_

****

**mablecake :** "be sure to have one of these at hand at all times"

****

**mablecake :** _i'm wheezing_

****

**captainfez :** Well, that was uh

****

**captainfez :** Instructive, about my nephew's love life

****

**captainfez :** I really didn't want to witness that, though

****

**captainfez :** Also, I hope your mom won't make you eat that cucumber

****

**billuminati :** oh. my. god.

****

**billuminati :** i'm literally dying of shame

****

**devilinprada :** I'm kind of feeling sorry for you lovebirds, but at the same time I really don't, that's way too hilarious.

****

**devilinprada :** I mean. Have you seen how red his ears were ?

****

**billuminati :** please stop

****

**billuminati :** this is very uncomfortable

****

**mablecake :** imfreakindead

****

**mablecake :** imlaughingsohardohmygod

****

**mablecake :** oh wait here he comes

****

**billuminati :** azukgjdhkkhz

****

**billuminati :** WATCH YOUR PHRASING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

****

**dipdipimasheep :** hi i'm back

****

**dipdipimasheep :** wait wha

****

**dipdipimasheep :** MABEL

****

**mablecake :** hi yes that's me

****

**captainfez :** Welp, another thing to add to the blackmail folder

****

**dipdipimasheep :** is it normal that i very wanna die today

****

**billuminati :** you and me both, pine tree

****

**billuminati :** you and me both

****

**dipdipimasheep :** let's just

****

**dipdipimasheep :** never talk about this again

****

**billuminati :** uh,

****

**dipdipimasheep :** EVER again

****

**captainfez :** Dipper, you know I'm joking right ? About the blackmail thing

****

**dipdipimasheep :** ...let's not mention any of this

****

**mablecake :** no promises :D

****

**dipdipimasheep :** mabel

****

**dipdipimasheep :** for real

****

**dipdipimasheep :** this is like

****

**dipdipimasheep :** deeply embarassing

****

**mablecake :** but

****

**billuminati :** mabel

****

**mablecake :** but

****

**captainfez :** Mabel

****

**devilinprada :** Drop it. For real.

****

**mablecake :** okay

****

**mablecake :** i'm sorry

****

**mablecake :** i didn't mean to, yknow, upset you or anything

****

**captainfez :** Mabel, be nice and delete the video

****

**captainfez :** A least half of the group chat won't see it

****

**mablecake :** right

****

_**mablecake** deleted **(1) message**_

****

**dipdipimasheep :** thank you

****

**mablecake :** no problem

****

**mablecake :** i'm sorry bro :/

****

**dipdipimasheep :** it's fine

****

****

**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**

****

**billuminati :** hey

****

**billuminati :** hum

****

**billuminati :** you okay ?

****

**dipdipimasheep :** no

****

**dipdipimasheep :** it was embarassing enough to have my mom giving me The Talk™ without mabel recording it and broadcasting it to the main gc

****

**dipdipimasheep :** i'm just

****

**dipdipimasheep :** i don't really wanna talk about it

****

**billuminati :** we... should, probably, at some point

****

**dipdipimasheep :** hey i have an idea 

****

**dipdipimasheep :** let's not

****

**billuminati :** uh

****

**dipdipimasheep :** i really don't feel comfortable to talk about sex at eight in the morning

****

**dipdipimasheep :** or talking about sex in general, for that matter

****

**billuminati :** fine by me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

****

**billuminati :** just saying

****

**billuminati :** if we want to get more serious at some point

****

**dipdipimasheep :** bill

****

**billuminati :** this is really something we should get through

****

**dipdipimasheep :** bill

****

**billuminati :** not that i want to force you into anything i'm more than happy with what we have now i mean you're probably the best cuddler i've ever knew and that's all i need really but just in case we /want/ to it's better if we talked about it before

****

**dipdipimasheep :** BILL

****

**dipdipimasheep :** i'm not against the idea, okay

****

**dipdipimasheep :** we /will/ get there eventually, i know it, you know it, we all know it

****

**dipdipimasheep :** i'm just very not ready right now and very much terrified

****

**billuminati :** aw babe

****

**dipdipimasheep :** and very worried about how my mom see me

****

**dipdipimasheep :** what does she think i am, ten ?

****

**dipdipimasheep :** it's not like i don't know how to use a condom

****

**billuminati :** you do ?

****

**dipdipimasheep :** there was mandatory sex ed class in my school a few years ago

****

**billuminati :** that's unfair, why don't we have those at gravity falls highschool

****

**dipdipimasheep :** ...anyway

****

**dipdipimasheep :** let's just

****

**dipdipimasheep :** talk about something else, okay

****

**billuminati :** what about the apocalypse

****

**dipdipimasheep :** yES PLEASE

****

 

****

_**Bang A Horse** _

****

**mablecake :** god i feel bad now :(

****

**devilinprada :** It only proves that, despite all the odds, you still have some shame inside of you. Congrats, you're human !

****

**devilinprada :** Well, mostly.

****

**mablecake :** i should probably go to him and apologize, right

****

**devilinprada :** Yes. Yes you should.

****

**mablecake :** i didn't want for him to feel bad

****

**mablecake :** it's just that it was so funny on the spot

****

**mablecake :** and i'm like

****

**mablecake :** very sorry to rub it in

****

**devilinprada :** Oh my god say that to him, not me !

****

**mablecake :** right

****

**mablecake :** gotta go

****

**devilinprada :** Whatever.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, it helps me to stay determinated ! o/


	4. So Many References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bodies are ready.

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

**mablecake :** WE'RE COMING HOME WE'RE COMING HOME TELL THE WORLD WE'RE COMING HOME

 **mablecake :** here, have some cute waddles to brighten your day

_> **mablecake** shared (1) video_

**dipdipimasheep :** seven hours and twenty-four minutes, seven hours and twenty-four minutes, seven hours and twenty-three minutes, seven hours and twenty-three minutes...

 **soosthemoose :** i'll be there !

 **devilinprada :** The road so far...

 **mablecake :** omg

 **billuminati :** i can't believe

 **chokeonmyaxe :** one of us :O

_> **devilinprada** deleted (1) message_

**billuminati :** too late northwest you're in it with us

 **soosthemoose :** can we say that it's a

 **devilinprada :** No,

 **dipdipimasheep :** DO IT

 **soosthemoose :** highway to hell ?

 **dipdipimasheep :** beautiful.

 **mablecake :** i'm so proud of you right now

 **devilinprada :** Burry me.

 **chokeonmyaxe :** no

 **chokeonmyaxe :** i have an axe, not a shovel.

 **mablecake :** HUNTING TIME

 **dipdipimasheep :** COME ON GRAB YOUR SALT

 **billuminati :** IF YOU DIE IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT

 **chokeonmyaxe :** isn't it ironic that dipper did the salt part and bill got the die part ?

 **captainfez :** The three of you are banned from this groupchat.

 **devilinprada :** Finally, peace and quiet !

 **mablecake :** hEY, I DID THE GC, I HAVE DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY

 **dipdipimasheep :** and i'm keeping track of the time you can't ban me

 **captainfez :** Well then.

_> **captainfez** kicked **billuminati** out of the group_

_> **dipdipimasheep** added **billuminati** to **GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017**_

**dipdipimasheep :** >:c

 **billuminati :** I DON'T AGREE TO THOSE METHODS, FEZ

 **devilinprada :** ...Anyway.

 **devilinprada :** I will head out for the day, don't blow my phone with messages.

**mablecake :**

**mablecake :**

**mablecake :**

**mablecake :**

**devilinprada :** See, that's the perfect exemple of what NOT to do.

 **mablecake :** D:

 **dipdipimasheep :** it's not like we can send any messages while we travel

 **dipdipimasheep :** the bus doesn't have wifi

 **mablecake :** i'll use data then

 **captainfez :** I am NOT paying for this.

 **billuminati :** gotta go, see you devil twins in seven hours

 **dipdipimasheep :** and nineteen minutes

 

_**chokeonmyaxe** > **devilinprada**_

**chokeonmyaxe :** hey where are you going ?

 **devilinprada :** Hum, none of your business ?

 **chokeonmyaxe :** i call bullshit on that

 **chokeonmyaxe :** so yeah, kinda my business

 **chokeonmyaxe :** what are you up to ?

 **devilinprada :** I'm just going to ignore you now.

 **chokeonmyaxe :** ...i have so many screenshots you don't want me to publish

 **devilinprada :** This is illegal.

 **chokeonmyaxe :** you're illegal

 **devilinprada :** Oh, very mature.

 **devilinprada :** But, again, none of your business.

 **chokeonmyaxe :** if i find out that you were plotting...

 **devilinprada :** Please, I'm a Northwest. I'm always plotting.

 **devilinprada :** By the way, was that a Simon Snow reference ?

 **chokeonmyaxe :** maybe so

 **devilinprada :** ...Nerd.


	5. Fight Club At A Gas Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mabel got a free hot chocolate.

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

 

 **dipdipimasheep :** update time

 **dipdipimasheep :** three hours, fifty-two minutes and seven seconds

 **billuminati :** wait

 **dipdipimasheep :** what

 **billuminati :** somethings not right

 **billuminati :** that's more than what it's supposed to be

 **dipdipimasheep :** yeah well mine is not an exact science

 **dipdipimasheep :** and also our driver can't hold his bladder

 **billuminati :** shooting star care to confirm

 **mablecake :** we're currently at his seventh pee break

 **billuminati :** in roughly what, three hours

 **mablecake :** yes

 **dipdipimasheep :** yes

 **billuminati :** ...OH WELL

 **dipdipimasheep :** i swear if we stop one more time within the next half-hour i'll fight him

 **mablecake :** oh by the way !!!

 **mablecake :** do you remember that vine about these two people fighting and someone yelling "can i get a waffle" in the background ?

 **billuminati :** ...yeeeeees ?

 **dipdipimasheep :** well it just happened to us

 **dipdipimasheep :** but i was asking for a panini

 **mablecake :** so we walk to the bar, waiting patiently for our driver to get out of the wc, right

 **mablecake :** and i'm not authorized to come close of any form of coffee

 **mablecake :** so i ask for a tall hot chocolate

 **mablecake :** and these two gals

 **mablecake :** fully grown up adults

 **mablecake :** start to fight over what to put in it, milk or water

 **billuminati :** wHAT IN ABERRATION

 **dipdipimasheep :** my thoughts exactly

 **dipdipimasheep :** then they start to yell at each other

 **dipdipimasheep :** and calling names

 **dipdipimasheep :** and i mean at this point we were clearly on eva's side

 **billuminati :** who's eva

 **mablecake :** the milk knight

 **billuminati :** oh

 **dipdipimasheep :** but then linda starts to argue with mabel and basically declares war to half of the cafeteria

 **dipdipimasheep :** and i'm standing in the middle of a riot asking for a panini

 **billuminati :** my hero

 **mablecake :** the good news being, i got my chocolate for free

 **mablecake :** but the manager asked our group to get the eff away from him

 **dipdipimasheep :** so now we're waiting next to the bus for the driver who's still not out from the restroom

 **mablecake :** at least we got a free chocolate

 **dipdipimasheep :** true

 **billuminati :** can one of you call me whenever you're past the g/f road sign

 **dipdipimasheep :** yup

 **billuminati :** kay thanks see u soon

 

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

 

 **chokeonmyaxe :** first of all

 **chokeonmyaxe :** the mental picture of dipper in the middle of a ravaged gas station asking for a panini was priceless, bless you

 **chokeonmyaxe :** and second, why is the gc dead

 **candycrash :** pacificas out of town, the grunkles r working i think and gren and i are working on something

 **candycrash :** also bill said he would help but were still waiting for him

 **candycrash :** *we're

 **chokeonmyaxe :** urgh okay i was hoping for someone ready to physically taking me away from my work but noooooooo

 **chokeonmyaxe :** being a student sucks

 **candycrash :** awww dont say that

 **candycrash :** at least youve an opportunity to get away from this town

 **chokeonmyaxe :** i mean yes

 **chokeonmyaxe :** but i'm not sure that i'm doing what i want

 **chokeonmyaxe :** like i'm doing a lot of stuff because it's too soon to decide yet

 **chokeonmyaxe :** but at the same time i deeply regret chosing useless shit like architecture

 **chokeonmyaxe :** like why would i ever want to do architecture

 **chokeonmyaxe :** i'm majoring in english litterature dammit

 **candycrash :** yes i have to agree what the actual fuck

 **candycrash :** maybe do you want to come ovr?

 **candycrash :** bill finally arrived and we're starting our thing but we may need more strong arms

 **chokeonmyaxe :** say no more

 **captainfez :** Language.

 

_**billuminati** > **captainfez**_

 

 **billuminati :** hey hum stanley ? do you have a hammer, by any chance ?

 **captainfez :** Yes I do

 **billuminati :** okay cool can i borrow it

 **captainfez :** I don't know, can you ?

 **billuminati :** okay fine old man MAY i borrow it

 **captainfez :** It depends, what's your offer ?

 **billuminati :** i mean we're doing smth for mabel soooo

 **captainfez :** Fair point

 **captainfez :** Have it, but I want it back in one piece

 **captainfez :** While you're at the Shack grab the first aid kit too

 **captainfez :** I don't trust you kids with a hammer

 **billuminati :** that's actually a great idea

 **billuminati :** thanks

 

_**billuminati** > **chokeonmyaxe**_

****

****

**billuminati :** got the hammer 

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** see, told you the mabel argument would work 

****

**billuminati :** yeah right 

****

**billuminati :** also i have a first aid kit 

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** why we're not ev 

****

**billuminati :** red ? 

****

**billuminati :** wendy ?? 

****

**billuminati :** wow okay famous last words then 

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** okay forget i said anything grenda cut herself with the measuring tape 

****

**billuminati :** you gotta be fucking kidding me 

****

**billuminati :** why the fuck am i the responsible one here i'm like the youngest 

****

**chokeonmyaxe :** stop whining and bring back your ass 

****

**billuminati :** i'm omw 


	6. We Got Brighter Lights Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times passes and goals are eventually reached

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

**billuminati** : not to freak out anyone but this is a motherfluffing storm coming our way

 **chokeonmyaxe** : has anyone seen the lightning just now ???

 **captainfez** : If you plan on coming around the shack, DON'T. Ford and I are trying ot catch a thunderbolt, stay away

 **candycrash** : btw if any of u has to get out dont take an umbrella its dangerous

 **captainfez** : Good point. Soos, do you still plan on getting the kids ?

 **soosthemoose** : yup !

 

_**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**_

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : we arrive in three hours apparently

 **billuminati** : another bathroom break ?

 **dipdipimasheep** : you know it

 **dipdipimasheep** : mabel has been blasting hamilton soundtrack for fifty minutes now and i wanna die

 **billuminati** : it can't be /that/ horrible

 **dipdipimasheep** : try listening to first burn four times in a row and then tell me

 **dipdipimasheep** : i'm contemplating the idea of jumping through the bus' window

 **billuminati** : okay first of all nO,

 **dipdipimasheep** : im joking, of course not

 **dipdipimasheep** : have you seen that rain

 **billuminati** : ... is that really the one thing stopping you from jumping out of the window ?

 **dipdipimasheep** : okay and the fact that we did most of the road already and it would be a waste not making it home

 **billuminati** : i thought so

 **billuminati** : btw i'll be waiting with soos at the bus stop, don't be surprised

 **dipdipimasheep** : !!!

 **dipdipimasheep** : you'll be drenched by the time we get there

 **billuminati** : don't worry about it

 **dipdipimasheep** : excuse, i'm an anxious teenager, worrying is my thing

 **billuminati** : ...you're such an emo kid hiding under a sunchild skin

 **dipdipimasheep** : i've been knew

 **billuminati** : don't you meme at me

 **dipdipimasheep** : urgh gotta go, see you later

 **billuminati** : see u soon

 

_**GRAVITY FALLS SUMMER 2017** _

 

 **candycrash** : freakyyyyy

 **billuminati** : you called

 **candycrash** : what no shut ur mouth u stupid

 **candycrash** : i meanr the lighting

 **candycrash** : meant*

 **chokeonmyaxe** : yeah one of them just landed in the backyard

 **chokeonmyaxe** : bill where the fuck are you

 **billuminati** : back at my house, i need something

 **chokeonmyaxe** : make it quick we aren't done here

 **billuminati** : it's not because you're the oldest that you can order me around

 **chokeonmyaxe** : i can order you around because i have an axe on me at all times and you don't

 **billuminati** : excellent point, how did i forget

 **chokeonmyaxe** : come on, hurry up, we need you over there

 

_**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**_

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : we just passed the road sign

 **billuminati** : thx

 

_**dipdipimasheep** > **billuminati**_

 

 **dipdipimasheep** : we're arriving where are you

 **billuminati** : you literally can't miss me

 **dipdipimasheep** : wha

 **dipdipimasheep** : omg

 **dipdipimasheep** : are you wearing a yellow raincoat ???

 **billuminati** : yes

 **dipdipimasheep** : oh fuck that's priceless

 **dipdipimasheep** : you look like six from little nightmares

 **dipdipimasheep** : how dare you being so cute in a /raincoat/

 **billuminati** : hjsdhksch st op bieng mushy adn comedown

 

_**Bang A Horse** _

 

_> **mablecake** shared (1) video_

 

 **mablecake** : LOOK AT THEM BEING SWEET AND ALL

 **chokeonmyaxe** : OH MY GOD THE SIZE DIFFERENCE WHAT THe FUCK

 **chokeonmyaxe** : dipper is a giant ?? how ?? when ???

 **mablecake** : naaaah he's not bill is just tiny

 **chokeonmyaxe** : mabes i hate to break it to you but you're shorter than him

 **mablecake** : yeaaaaaah but at least i live it well

 **candycrash** : omg the way dipper just spinned bill around

 **candycrash** : wendy is right tho like dipper is a tol bean now

 **mablecake** : hdkfcndk /a tol bean/

 **mablecake** : but yeah he had a growth spurt a couple months ago ?

 **mablecake** : his skin was a disaster tbh, with the hormones and everything

 **mablecake** : now it's better

 **candycrash** : ooooooh btw !!! i got a new skin care, u know cuz of my acne and all ??

 **candycrash** : its incredible you absolutely have to try it

 **mablecake** : AAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR EEEEEEEEEK I MISSED YOU

 **mablecake** : I'M JUST

 **mablecake** : ITS BEEN SO LONG ??

 **candycrash** : IKR

 **mablecake** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **candycrash** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **mablecake** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **chokeonmyaxe** : smh you hysterical peanuts sometimes i'm so glad i'm friends with you

 **mablecake** : WENDY IS BEING SOFT THE WEATHER IS ALL OVER THE PLACE DIPPER IS THE TALL ONE NOW AAAAA WHAT KIND OF PARALLEL UNIVERSE IS THIS

 **candycrash** : WHAT IS THIS

 **mablecake** : *loud breath* WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE

 **chokeonmyaxe** : you know,,, sometimes i'm sorry for the ones that don't read the chat in real time, like they're missing so much

 **mablecake** : i know right

 **mablecake** : this is a call out for you pacifica

 **mablecake** : and grenda

 **mablecake** : wait is grenda watching

 **chokeonmyaxe** : she is

 **mablecake** : nvm then grenda you're doing great sweetie


End file.
